Pokemon MD2: Adventures of Team Charis
by Fading Uxie
Summary: The adventures of a Shaymin and a Manaphy. Their friendship will last forever...


**I do not own Pokemon, Nintendo or anything else related to Pokemon. This is just a fanfic, nothing more.**

Please do not flame, but if you spot any typoes, alert me, even though I read over this three times.

**!!WARNING: SOME ROMANCE IN THIS CHAPTER!!**

**-**

_Chapter One~_

_"Grovyle...I'm not sure I can do this. it doesn't feel safe." The girl murmured. "Don't worry, and you said it yourself - None of us will stop until the future is saved, even if it means disappearing forever." Grovyle replied softly. "Celebi, is it ready?" He called out. "But what if something happens...what would you do? I mean, if we were attacked..." The girl quivered. "It's okay, I assure you, Celebi's Time Warp is safe. I mean, what COULD attack us while we are time travelling?" Grovyle replied. "You have a point.." The girl giggled nervously. "Yes, its ready!" Celebi called back, a little late. "It took me a while, sorry!" _

_A few minutes later, the trio were at Celebi's Time Warp. Only the girl and Grovyle were going, though, Celebi was staying behind so she could keep their enemies away. Celebi had left, gone to check around the edges of the forest. She would be back in a few minutes, but this allowed the girl and Grovyle to get ready for the Time Travel, which would take them to the past; five years before the current time. "Grovyle...if we do get separated, I want you to know..." the girl began. Grovyle blinked. "Whatever it is, you can tell me...." Grovyle replied. He had been with the girl for a long time - they had grown up together. Both were the same age, fourteen years old. "...I...I love you, Grovyle...I always have..." the girl murmured. "....To be honest, Flora, I have loved you since forever..." Grovyle replied. "I guess, now that we have admitted it....we should stay together, no matter what happens to the other." He finished. "Yes, I agree...But there are some things that can happen, that could separate us." The girl, Flora, nodded. She always looked on the dark side, in Grovyle's opinion. Celebi reappeared. "Kay....I guess ou are leaving now?" She asked. "Yes." Flora and Grovyle said at the same time. "Okay...." Celebi sighed, looking unhappy. Grovyle and Flora moved towards the Time Warp, and Celebi called out, just as they vanished into it: "Goodbye!" _

Grovyle couldn't remember after that. All he knew was they had gotten separated, after being attacked by something. "Flora, wherever you are, I hope you are alive..." He whispered, entering the forest. Flora's Dimensional Scream ability had helped them find out where the Time Gears were, but now, without Flora, it would be harder to find them...

-

"Uurr..." The small Pokemon groaned after being poked by another Pokemon, a blue one. "Oh, you're finally awake?" The blue Pokemon said. "Well, its about time. I was getting sick of staring at a sleeping Shaymin." It complained. "...What? I'm not a Shaymin. I'm a human..." Flora, the Shaymin [muttered. "Nope, you look like a Shaymin." The blue Pokemon insisted. Flora blinked, then zoned out, thinking about how she had been transformed into a Pokemon. She couldn't remember anything - at all. Only her name, which was Flora Gracidea. She knew she was always known as Flora, though.

"Hey. Hey, Shaymin. Don't zone out, please." The blue Pokemon said, and Flora quickly snapped back to this odd reality. "Now, if you have a name, please tell me, or I will be calling you Shaymin all the time." The other Pokemon continued. "My name is Flora...." Flora replied quietly, still a little confused about the fact that she was a Pokemon. "Well, that's a nice name!" The Pokemon grinned, "My name is Dian. I'm a Manaphy, if you didn't know...."

"Well, that is interesting. Isn't Manaphy a legendary Pokemon, like Shaymin?" Flora asked. "Yeah, but they don't treat me like one around here. I don't like being treated like I rule the world." Dian replied. "Heh. Of course, I've had some unwanted attention recently." He continued. "Unwanted attention...? Like what?" Flora quizzed. "Oh, these two Pokemon, they've been trying to buy my Relic Fragment. I keep telling them no, but they keep annoying me." Dian replied, answering Flora's question...


End file.
